the_uncanny_upshursfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha Upshur
Agatha Upshur Agatha Susan Upshur is a human witch, and the sister of Wally Upshur. Her known innate powers are telekinesis and precognition. She is portrayed by Roxie Justice Personality Agatha is extroverted and outgoing, although her confident exterior masks a somewhat insecure nature. Unlike her brother, Agatha is slow to trust, and very cautious about committing to people and plans. She is quick to judge others on first appearances. She studies philosophy and geography at university, and seems particularly interested in the former, often referencing philosophical arguments to prove her points. Despite her insular instincts, Agatha has a strong desire to help and protect others. This usually manifests in trying to fight on their behalf, for better or worse. She is very protective of Wally, becoming distraught when she is not "there to look out for him anymore", and worries about his spontaneous nature getting him into trouble. Early Life Agatha, along with her twin brother Wally, was born near East Budleigh in Devon, England. The newborn twins were found abandoned in a field, and taken into care. Agatha and Wally spent their childhood in the foster system, sharing a room "until they were eleven". During this time, Wally made multiple attempts to find out about their birth parents, but he found very little. Agatha was less interested in this, and has since stated that this is because "there's no good reason for finding two newborns alone in a field". At some point, the twins were fostered and then formally adopted by Kathleen Upshur, who according to Wally initially only wanted one child. The twins are obviously very connected to Kath, given that they both call her 'mum' and use her last name. At some point over the course of her childhood, Agatha came out as a transgender woman, and as a lesbian. On their first day of a new school after getting fostered by Kath, Agatha was sick and couldn't go. During registration, Wally was so distracted that he accidentally answered to Agatha's name, and until she was able to return, everyone thought he was her. When Agatha joined the class, she made sure to let everyone know that "I'm Agatha, he's Wally, we're the Upshurs". During childhood, both Agatha and Wally went through what Kath refers to as their "witch phase", where they bought commercial books about pretend witchcraft and a lot of "plastic goth jewellery", and pretended the cat was their familiar. At this time they even convinced a childhood friend called Daisy that they had magical powers. It is implied that Agatha had trouble in school, given that she was surprised by the fact she got into university, and says that she thought this might mean she would "stop being such a fuck-up". When Wally suggested going to uni in America, Agatha initially didn't believe he would actually do it. This may in part have been denial and worry about not having him around. Either way, Wally did end up going to America, where Agatha got into a university in England in "the middle of nowhere". Biography The Uncanny Upshurs ''season 1 Relationships Walter Upshur Gemma Alexander Trivia * Word of God says that Agatha chose her first name based on the author Agatha Christie, and her middle name after Susan Pevensie from ''The Chronicles of Narnia. * In UnUps 1x28 - Intervention, the DVD Agatha flies at her own head is Matilda, a film about another telekinetic girl. * Agatha is autistic, and often wears clothing with slogans related to this. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:The Uncanny Upshurs